Dominator
The Dominator, or Turret, is a large, AI-controlled tank that only spawns in Domination and can't move. Its firepower is immense, nearly capable of destroying any tank in one shot, and its health is considerable. However, its Reload is weak, and it can only attack one tank at a time. In Domination, if your team captures all of the Dominators, you win. Design Shape The Dominator consist of big circular body and relatively small barrel. Its barrel is similar to Ranger's but shorter. It is placed in a dark grey hexagon, with the Dominator attached on it. If you get Dominator's health to 0 after the game is over, it will not turn to neutral mode. You will destroy the Dominator and the only thing left will be the hexagon which the Dominator is normally placed on (Right picture). Color Neutral Dominators are yellow. When either of the 2 teams take control of a Dominator, it turns to team's color. The same is with bullets. Gameplay In Domination, these tanks are used as control points. They start off neutral, but any team can capture it by lowering it's health to 0. Once the Dominator is under team's control, it can no longer damage that team. The team can shoot through the Dominator, but the enemy still can't. In order to capture a Dominator from the enemy team, you need to drop its health to 0 twice. When you do it for the first time, the Dominator will turn back to neutral mode. When you do that for the second time, the Dominator will be owned by your team. Strategy The best strategy is to swarm the Dominators. Your team should attack with all single - point troops (such as the Triplet or the Destroyer) and guard with crowd control troops (such as the Octo Tank). The "point troops" will cause massive damage to the Dominator while the crowd controls will prevent the opposing team from recapturing it. Also, try to avoid the bullets from the Dominators, it will do a lot of damage, or it may kill you if you're under level 10. Assuming that the player has put some points into Movement Speed, they can simply distract the Dominator by avoiding the projectiles, as the projectiles fired are very slow. Try to not do this in front of teammates, as the projectile can accidentally hit them, most likely destroying them. If you get level 45 and have Octo Tank, a nice tactic is to stay in middle of Dominator and shoot enemies. Another strategy is to use Max HP, Health Regen, Reload, and Bullet Damage. Get to the opposing side's Dominator, use one side for the Dominator and the other for the other tanks. Two tanks with high reload and penetration could move a Dominator's bullets and not get hit like say Triplet and Gunner or any high reload classes. If you like to stay hidden, use the Manager, or the Stalker. Just camp out at your base and protect a Dominator. Oh, and Dominators can see hidden tanks, so don't think you can get away with that. Trivia * The Dominator only appears in Domination game mode. * The AI for the Dominators will always target the first enemy to intrude within its programmed vision radius, but afterwards will sometimes continue to target that first enemy even if another enemy comes closer to the Dominator's proximity. Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io